<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arena by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975490">Arena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne'>TheShyOne (ShyChangling)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing Streaks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captured, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implications of relationships, Spark Molestation, Various Transformer Characters, Violence, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is not made out of sturdy stuff. He's not built for chases. He's not built for rocky terrain. He's certainly not built to last in a Arena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing Streaks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been working on this for a week. A Transformer test fic to determine if I can handle some characters on my own without guidance and to determine how to deal with action scenes and whump for Transfomers media.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His comms are jammed. And the last message he sent pinned him 10 miles away from his current escape route. Bumblebee rides hard in his vehicle mode but, it is a shame he is not a fast car. He's best for stealth and salvage runs. Not navigating the dark and racing on the mountains like this.</p><p>Not high speed chases, not in the rain. </p><p>The only good thing about this is in that tank mode, Megatron is slow.</p><p>The worst thing is the Seeker's over head are faster then he is. And Some where close Soundwave is certainly hidden still in range to keep him blocked.</p><p>And as Bumbleebee is distracted trying to find where his radio works. He is blasted off the side of the road. Tumbling down into robot mode and crashing to the rocky grounds below, puddles splashing beneath him. Cursing to himself he tries to get back to his pedes and morph. </p><p>There's a vrrp of a sound and Skywarp is behind him. Kicking him down. "Oops. Looks like you slipped up, scout." Right back into the puddle with Bumblebee's face head first in it. With a pede stepped on him to hold him down.</p><p>Before Bumblebee bucks back, lifting himself to his side causing Skywarp to slip off him and fall instead. Sometimes being small means being able to slip from under a careless footing.</p><p>The light of the moon is covered by the clouds and as Bumblebee hurries to his pedes he's summoned to his arm an energon battle pistol. Turning around and ready to fire as Skywarp is up and ready himself. Bee's headlights on just so he can spot the bastard in the dark.</p><p>Though he's backed into Thundercracker who moved with so little sound, grabbing his arm with the gun and pulling it up high to the sky itself. "Stop struggling." Lifting the gun as if to remove it from Bee's hand but the scout is stubborn. Lifted up with it and kicking out his legs.</p><p>Bumblebee turns in the grip and starts kicking at Thundercracker's chassis. "Put me down! Before I get real mad."</p><p>Skywarp laughs. "You get mad? You're the fool who's surrounded." As Starscream lands with him crossing his arms leaning to his left observing in the dark and occasional flash of light from the storm.</p><p>"Flick him off the gun, TC. You shouldn't be having this much trouble with a brat like that." Starscream is nothing but amused.</p><p>With that Thundercracker raises the gun back and as he goes to slam Bumblebee to the floor. Bee finally lets go and rolls backwards. Sending the gun to his own subspace.</p><p>Bumblebee is working to stand again. He is surrounded all right. And now weaponless except for some-. </p><p>And Starscream has grabbed onto his right helmet horn. Digging his fingers and nearly denting the metal.</p><p>Skywarp teases to the little yellow buggy. "Come on, Stumblebee, lets see you get "real mad."</p><p>"Don't goad him on, Skywarp. We still need to empty his subspace for-" Though as Thundercracker is getting close to help restrain the scout. Skywarp has gotten in front in a warp.</p><p>Starscream draws his arm back. As Skywarp lets out a howl. Bumblebee had summoned out a dagger from his subspace and stabbed it right into the purple-black Seeker. Digging it in as far as he can muster, Twisting it as the metal grinds on eachother. Then as Starscream makes his way to Skywarp's side as the wounded Seeker falls. Thundercracker makes chase for the Autobot.</p><p>--</p><p>Bumblebee grips another dagger in his hand. He doesn't have a lot of these on him but it always pays to keep one or two close by in case of situations like these. Dismisses it to his subspace.</p><p>His could alt but there really isn't time for that here. Not with all the rugged terrain. Its faster just to run. He flicks his wing doors and oh would flying be a life saver in a time like this.</p><p>Finally though with his head lights off he finds a crook into a cave large enough to get into. Thundercracker is still out there and who the fuck knows when Megatron will arrive.</p><p>And here's Bumblebee. Alone and should of pinged a lot sooner for help when he had the chance. He is quick to check his comms again. Anything begging to reach out. "Anyone read me, Bumblebee reporting in. I'm trapped and in need of backup!"</p><p>That horrible scratchy static is all that greets him. </p><p>He can no longer hear the jets under the stormy weather. And truth is he can't just stay in one place and become sitting prey. He has to risk the open.</p><p>So he runs.</p><p>The wet rocky ground nearly forcing him to lose footing. And if the noise he makes isn't enough alone to alert his location. The colour of  his metal sure as hell is. He slides into another area for cover. Rubbing mud all over his bright yellow paint.</p><p>Will it save him?</p><p>No.</p><p>There's a click behind him. Pressed up to the back of his head. Bumblebee turns slowly expecting Thundercracker. But its Starscream, angry. </p><p>"You're very Lucky he looks like he'll recover from that." Starscream hisses. Pushing the nullray further to his head. The metal scraping on metal. "I could shoot you here and be done with it. But you'd best stand, Autobot. Arms raised and no more knives."</p><p>"Lucky? Nah. I think I know exactly how this will end," Bumblebee stands. Arms raised, two daggers left on him.</p><p>"Move."</p><p>Bumblebee complies. Moving where the gun dictates. Then the gun is briefly moved from his head and slams it down on him. Knocking him back to his knees.</p><p>"Uselessly slow." Starscream grips him by his shoulder and pulls him back up. </p><p>--</p><p>Bumblebee is dirty and the rain still  hadn't subsided. But at least it washed away most the mud on him. But he's shoved onto the metal base, into a large open roofed arena. Dragging mud and water into an even messier area. The door slams down shut behind them.</p><p>Bumblebee keeps in the back of his mind the daggers. Still two. And its only Starscream here at this moment. And as he thinks the loud clanking of metal on metal approaches him. And Bumblebee stares up at Megatron.</p><p>Calm. Stay calm.</p><p>"Ah, well what do we have here. The favored pet scout of Optimus Prime." Megatron makes a mockery of it all.</p><p>Trying to lift himself off the floor and he feels Starscreams pede dig and hold him down at his back. </p><p>"Stay low, Autobot."</p><p>"Off him." Megatron orders. "Is this anyway to treat a guest." Though the way he says it, he knows it's more mocking.</p><p>Starscream hisses and moves away. "I still haven't emptied his subspace. Who knows what he's still hiding on him, Lord Megatron. Its how he took Skywarp down with his little strike."</p><p>"Oh yes. I had seen the damage on my soldier. And I'd like to see if the scout has any more bite to him."</p><p>"Scrap your own parts." Bumblebee glares and nearly growls.</p><p>"Ah, he has Spark at least." Megatron paces to the right as Bumblebee gets to standing. Gripped to his shoulders by Starscream. </p><p>Bumblebee bucks his arms out of Starscreams grip. Glaring up at the Seeker only to falter  his face as he sees an expression he does not want to read into on him.</p><p>Looking back now as Megatron has stopped, letting his arm drop to his side and summons his mace and chains. Bumblebee can feel his fuel go cold. "Let's see if we can break that spirit of yours."</p><p>Starscream takes to the air and makes for a high ledge. As Megatron turns and swings that chain mace outstreached. The spikes retracted for the moment.</p><p>Bumblebee scrambles back. Sliding on his still muddy pedes as it crashes into the large arena like structure. "Thought I was a 'guest?"</p><p>"Oh you are. Which is why you get this personally, Autobot. If you survive this, you're free to go." Raising his cannon firing at him now.</p><p>Bumblebee rolls to his right. Slipping off his pedes and scrambling to return them. Megatron takes the opportunity to bolt forward heavy pounding to the floor. And swings violently the morning star. Slamming into Bee's side and forcing him to skid back to the ground.</p><p>Laying on his uninjured side.</p><p>"Where is that fight you put up against my Seekers? Or were they simply that incompetent? Where you simply lucky?"</p><p>Bumblebee lays on his side hiding one of his arms as Megatron makes his way over to him. "Just a minor set back." He winces to his side. And as the tyrant raises his arm ready to swing down again. Bumblebee strikes. </p><p>The dagger right into the leg. There is a short howl. And the dagger is twisted then ripped out as Bumblebee works to get back to his own.</p><p>Hunkered back. Dagger drawn and handled so it may slash out with great ease. The gash to Bumblebee's other side of the body is luckly mostly just his lower arm and just enough to stun him.</p><p>Well. Megatron is off balanced on his legs. But no matter. He spikes his mace and swings it once more. Down upon the little scout. Who dodges it sloppily. Scrambling away in an obvious panic.</p><p>"Where is your spirit." Megatron will not let up his attack. Then blasts  Bumblebee's chest as the scout makes aim with his dagger. Striking his chest. Though Megatron is unphased by that little manuveer.</p><p>And Bee is thrown from the blast across the floor. He lets out a pained cry. Looking up, seeing Starscream turn his back away. Wings flicking.</p><p>Then Bumblebee looks back to Megatron as he returns his mace and chain to his subspace. Pulling the dagger from his chest with the same hand. Then he stands over Bumblebee as he writhes. There's a blast wound to his chest, missing his spark chamber, missing his vocals. </p><p>But his spark is exposed. He's dead, he's dead and no one's going to even know where he vanished to. And his spark nearly stops as Megatron leans down to the scout gripping his torn chest pieces. Bumblebee freezes up. But leaves a defiant glare directed Megatron's way. "Do your worst! I'm not dying easily!"</p><p>"My worst? Little scout, I've barely started."</p><p>Bumblebee tenses up. Reaching his hands up gripping into Megatron's arms. Earning laughter out of the Silver Tyrant. Pulling him up just briefly and dragging him to the center of the rainy arena.</p><p>Slaming him down onto the ground. Bumblebee grunts loudly and whines in pain. Cracking further open his chest. </p><p>Megatron drops down, painfully and move to pin him to the ground with a single hand to the minibot's throat. The other idly on his chest still. </p><p>Bumblebee thrashes his arms. One certainly more painful to move then the other but digging at Megatron's arm trying to pull it away from his throat. "Get off! Get off!!"</p><p>There's a punch down on him as Megatron takes his hand away from the chest. "Optimus has you so often to his side. Truly prized by him." Squeezing his neck. "If you survive. I'm sure what is left will devastate him."</p><p>Bumblebee freezes in place. Feeling it harder to ventilate through his throat. Wincing from his still wounded chest. Finding him lifted by the throat and slammed his head back into the ground. </p><p>Repeatedly till his arms drop. And Megatron releases his throat. Caressing and petting his head. "Oh, I could call it jealousy to see you with Prime. A loyal soldier such as yourself, so trusted. But you did stab one of my own favored soldiers. That is a transgression I can not let go unpunished."</p><p>The rain drips off of Megatron down into Bumblebee's open chest. A shift and more rain drips down harder into him as Megatron rips fully open his chassis and spark chamber.</p><p>Bumblebee screams. </p><p>--</p><p>Starscream up in on the ledges keeps turned. Refusing to look down at the sight. Before taking off to wait outside the arena.</p><p>--</p><p>There's a hand now in the chamber. "Stop!" Bumblebee shouts while he meekly raises his arm up punch and his spark is squeezed. Letting a rupture of nerves run through all of him. Screaming.</p><p>Another squeeze and  a tug of his spark. Like Megatron is threatening to rip it out. </p><p>"Do you beg for mercy? For your transgression. You'll live regardless."</p><p>Squeezed so tight it might as well snuff him out. With every nerve going off at once. Panic and screaming. Thrashing body trying to coil into himself, yet stretched out all at once unable to move himself.</p><p>Bumblebee breaks into screamed sobbing.</p><p>--</p><p>The body is dumped in the mud, a great distance from the arena. With no care given as his chamber fills with rain and dirt. Bumblebee's optics glitching in and out as time finally reaches him. Staring up at the mechs who circle him, coming to his side. One reaches down to kneel beside him.</p><p>"No more. I give, I yield. You won." Meekly spoken. So tired and near defeat. Though it doesn't stop the mech bending down. So with one last dagger in his subspace. He summons it into his hand and slashes out at the hand reaching for him.</p><p>"Bumblebee!" The hand retreats only briefly. And as it sliced the outer cut of the hand. The other comes forward, Ratchet grips onto Bumblebee's dagger pulling it from his tired hand. "Its okay, listen to me. Do you hear me at all?"</p><p>The hand goes limp. There's no sobbing, just the registration of safety all too late. Blankly staring up as faces become clearer. The fading in and out of his optics. Turning his head to Ratchet. </p><p>Bumblebee finds himself carefully scooped up in some arms. Tilted slightly to allow the chamber to drain just a bit.</p><p>"Careful, Trailbreaker. We don't know the kind of damage they've done to him." Ratchet holds his hands up with a steady order.</p><p>"I got him, I got him. The worst of his worries are over, now his only threat is your bedside manners." Trailbreakers says with hopes to lighten some spirits. </p><p>Though all it seems to earn him is the poor start of a sob before it's caught in Bumblebee's throat and refuses to come out any more then that.</p><p>Ratchet makes a face. "Not now. Look at him, this is not the place." Though he does quickly make a look around the area. In case of prying optics. And transforms. Opening his doors and Trailbreaker gently sets Bumblebee inside."</p><p>"You'll be alright now kid. We got you." Trailbreaker says as he shuts the doors.</p><p>Though it does burn in Bumblebee's mind how they even found him. Then a further horror to any aspect. "Don't.. don't let Optimus see me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put this in my rewrite folder in case I ever decide to redo this fic with a more emphasis on the Arena aspect. Or something. I'm kind of digging the idea of it, but I did not plan this specific fic out to be much more then some venting and test runs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>